Mala costumbre
by CindySv
Summary: Spencer escucha algo que no debería en la oficina de Derek Morgan. En donde Emily Prentiss tambien esta involucrada


**Mala costumbre**

El genio de Quantico, Spencer Reid tenia la mala costumbre de andar escuchando cosas que no debe, no era que lo hiciera apropósito, a veces tenía que entrar al despacho de alguien, por ejemplo, David rossi, y sin querer escuchaba cuando el Italiano hablaba sobre ir a jugar golf con al parecer una bella mujer, o cuando iba a entrar a la oficina de JJ para decirle si quería café y había presenciado una pelea de ella con un agente externo de la UAC, efectivamente Spencer tenía mala costumbre pero jamás pensaría hasta qué extremos podía llegar hasta que un día necesitaba unos papeles que Derek tenia, así que camino hacia su oficina, estaba seguro que los demás ya se habían ido, aunque noto la taza de café de prentiss en su escritorio no hizo mucho caso y subió las escaleras hacia la puerta de Derek pero freno en seco al escuchar la voz de su amiga

-No se Derek no creo que sea buena idea

-Vamos princesa, solo prueba un poco

-Como insistes, está bien pero solo una vez

-Una vez que lo pruebas querrás mas, Emily.

Spens trato de racionalizar las cosas, pero se quedo parado en la puerta que estaba muy poco abierta y en lugar de irse la curiosidad pudo aun mas y se quedo, ¿de qué demonios hablaban esos dos?

-Abre grande Princesa

-creo que puedo metérmelo yo sola

-Es mío, yo tengo derecho a meterlo…

-Derek esta enorme y muy duro

-Jajaja tranquila, mientras más lo chupes le sacaras sabor y estará blandito

-Me atragantare- agrego quejumbrosa Emily

Para estos momentos el genio ya tenia el alma en el suelo, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser cierto y MENOS que el estuviera escuchando, trato de irse, de repente los papeles ya no eran tan importantes pero justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta se tropezó tirando asi el maletín que llevaba y haciendo ruido que rompió el silencio en que ahora se encontraban desde que Emily probo….ESO de Derek.

Se trato de apresurar a levantar las cosas pero Emily y Derek ya habían salido al pasillo a ver que había sido ese ruido

-Niño bonito ¿Estás bien?

-Yo…ustedes…que…

-Spencer estas preocupándonos ¿Qué te pasa? –Emily le ayudo a recoger las cosas.

-Dios mio lo siento tanto interrumpir, perdón, pero, oh por dios, continúen, digo…o sea no creo que la UAC sea el mejor lugar para hacer esto pero…

-¿hacer que Spencer? – Derek levanto una ceja interrogante

-No…ustedes estaban, am, no me hagas decirlo Derek!

Prentiss interrumpió mientras hacía memoria de la conversación que había tenido hacia unos segundos con Derek y…

-SPENCER QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS?

-¿Por qué te molestas?, entonces no….?

-Pensaste que prentiss y yo estábamos haciendo algo.."intimo"

-Ella dijo duro y que era tuyo y…y… - Spencer en shock al fin pudo ponerse de pie después de recoger todo.

-Demonios Spencer, Derek y yo estábamos diciendo sobre un dulce

En eso ella abre la boca y se ve una bola enorme de caramelo

-Se llama rompe muelas – Derek enseño la envoltura

-Y por eso Emily dijo que no creía que fuera "buena idea"?

-Acabo de ir al dentista ayer para curarme una carie, no quería comer mas dulces pero el sr dios de chocolate me tentó

-Ah….

-Vaya Spencer pero que mente tan sucia tienes- Le tomo el pelo Derek

-Casi me daba un infarto, no podía creer que ustedes tuvieran algo, pero bueno, solo quería unos papeles para ya irme podrías dármelos?

Derek volvió al despacho mientras Emily decía una que otra burla mas al doctor, después de entragados los papeles y que le diera las buenas noches a ambos Spencer reid se fue como un rayo hacia su casa.

-Pobre chico, estaba todo pálido, me alegro que no hubiera llegado 20 minutos antes, eso si hubiera sido incomodo- Derek le guiño un ojo a Emily

-Oh cállate, y mejor recojamos el escritorio que lo dejamos hecho un desastre

-Lo que digas princesa-

 **Hola!, no es mi primer fic y definitivamente no es de mis favoritos, espero les haya gustado aunque estuvo corto, estoy preparando unos fics donde esta mas la relacion de Derek y Emily :) acompañado obviamente de el equipo favorito! Saludos**


End file.
